The Runaway
by Flubberfloo
Summary: After Hinata goes off the radar and makes a new life for herself her parents beg Kakashi to track her down and bring her back. But will it be that easy? What IS she up to now? And is there really no-one that knows where she is... Rated M for language, themes and a LOT of sauciness... KakashiXHinata, poss kibaXhinata. Please R&R if you desire. :)
1. Chapter 1

As the lights flashed she took the stage. The music began - the first few bars starting slowly, building gently to the correct tempo. She felt the music in her bones, her heart matching the beats of the tune now surrounding the venue, her muscles twitching ready to begin. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and felt the heat from the crowd, the smell of stale alcohol in the air, felt their eyes on her, and exhaling she takes hold of the pole and swings into her routine.

...

The room is dark bar the one the dim lamp in the corner, the light not even reaching the corner they're all huddled in. Looking around he could see the usually immaculate house had fallen to chaos, but given the circumstances it was understandable. Bringing his gaze back to his hosts he tried to reason with them. "I don't know what you're expecting me to achieve? This is an entirely new situation. at least with Sasuke we knew where he went..."  
The couple opposite slowly looked at each other, then back at him in unison.  
"We've tried everything. No-one can find her, and everyone else has given up. She always listened to you and we know you've got the ability. Shino and Kiba both say they can't track her. We'll do whatever it takes we just need her back. Please." Her voice was controlled and even, but he could tell it was masking he fact she could crack at any moment. The dim light highlighted the lines on her face where she'd obviously not been sleeping, the worry of not knowing where her daughter was keeping her up. "They could only follow her so far, I know you can find her."  
He lowered his head for a few moments before raising it sharply again.'hmm. Ok, but I can't promise anything, I can only try my best...' He took hold of the fragile mothers' hand 'but I will do my best. And normally I get a pretty good result.' She could see he was smiling beneath the covering over his face, and the glint in his one visible eye made her feel suddenly at ease.

...

The lights coming on at the end of the night awarded her with the chance to breathe. Looking in her mirror she hardly recognised the person staring back at her. She'd gone from the shy, quiet girl in the corner to the brash alter ego who dances on stage in front of 50 strangers. It felt odd that just the one act of defiance can change everything about you. Breaking away from her parents, the village, her past made her feel like a new person. No-one knew her here - apart from the one or two she had chosen to keep in contact with - she was able to be who she wanted, create her past as she wished and take control of her future as SHE wanted.

She looked at her scant outfit - just a black bra and panties with stockings tonight. After all it's a classic for a reason. Her dark hair and big, crystal eyes made her stand out from all the factory issue blondes that dominated the venue and she'd build up a solid client base because of this. The wad of money sticking out of her purse made her feel better - that and the luxury apartment and lavish lifestyle. There had been a few men in her life since leaving the village but no-one steady, some only lasting the night. She smirked to herself as memories came flooding back of the guys in he village and how different the ones out here were. Being trapped away from civilisation they all seemed to remain so childlike - Naruto, Kiba - her heart felt heavy as she thought of them, wondering if they still thought of her... She shook her head to help clear the fog of emotion. No this was definitely the right direction. She was fed up of being treated like she had her whole life mapped out for her, not getting to choose who she would be with as she had to uphold the family name... Oh if they could see her now. She stood up and put her everyday clothes on, said bye to the door staff and walked into the cool night air. The breeze whipped up her hair and she pulled the collar of her coat in tight.

This was where she belonged now.

"You know if you leave you'll be a deserter. You can never come back, just think about it before you leave. Just a few days to think it over?" She was standing at the gate with a small bag over her shoulder. Kiba had sensed something was wrong so him and Akamaru followed and found her about to leave. She was staring at the floor, her entire body begging her to go back but her heart knew she needed to leave, needed to be away from him. Still staring at the floor she spoke softly "I need to do this." Looking up she met his eyes and he understood.

The sunlight was now blazing through the open curtains, the view of the city bringing a lazy smile to her lips. She liked to keep them open so that was the first thing she saw every morning to remind her why she'd left, especially as normally she'd dreamt about home the night before. She rubbed her eyes and stretched lazily before sitting up and bringing her knees to her chest, the crimson silk nightie feeling cool in the morning air as the cover slipped away. She'd been gone a year now and even she'd found it strange how different she was. The purple track suit was gone, now she was in skintight jeans and Capri tops. She wore heels not flats and - perhaps the strangest difference - the voice was no longer high and faint, she spoke with a clear, definite tone but just enough pitch to retain an innocent image.

Ha, innocence. She didn't let herself think about that day much anymore. All those years of wishing, watching from afar and finally he said he loved her. Those words still made her stomach flutter and closing her eyes she could picture his face, his sincere eyes, his crazy yellow hair. The moment he kissed her she felt her knees buckle and he caught her, and they stayed like that for what felt like a second and an eternity at once. Then later that night when she finally went back to his room, that was the moment it all changed. Shaking her head again she pulled herself out of bed and walked to the tall window, swinging them wide open to let the smells of the city flood in and flush the past from her mind. And she just stood there for a while letting the breeze whip around her, watching the thousands of people below through her Byakugan.

...

After tracking for days he'd finally come to the edge of ninja lands. This was a far as you can go if you still want to have a chance of going back, or even still being a ninja. Beyond this point were the cities and when there you are just a normal person. If anyone sees you use any ninja skills you're likely to get taken in by the authorities and never seen again.

"Ok guys you know what this means, I need to keep a low profile from here. Pakkun, you mind staying with me? The rest of you thank you." With a nod of their heads and a puff of smoke the others were gone and only him and Pukkun were left, looking into the distance.

"You ready for this Kakashi?" The gruff voice broke his thoughts. He looked down at him and nodded. "I can blend in, although I'll need to take this headband off, and the vest... " the thought of taking off his headband filled him with dread, like he was renouncing his village. 'I'm not a deserter, I'm doing this for the village.' This mantra kept going round in his head as he took off everything that could link him to the Leaf and buried it safely ready for his return. "Ok I think that's it now. Let's go." And with that Kakashi crossed the border from everything he'd known to the abyss. In search of someone he wasn't even sure existed anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The sweat hung in the air like mist and was clinging to her skin wherever it was exposed. Swinging her body round she writhed up and down, rubbing her body against the chrome and flicking her hair as she snapped her head back and angled her body for her next move. Her lean body moving easily as her muscles tensed and pulled as she climbed up to lean back and allow the captivated audience a glimpse of her breast as she pulled herself up and dropped to the floor gracefully. As the song ended she was given a list of private dance requests, flicking through she prioritised based on how much they were paying and if they were regulars. From the moment she joined she always said she will never do anything but topless, at first they were apprehensive but she was so captivating she was never short of requests.

Quickly she popped to her dressing table and checked her make-up - applying a bit of powder and lipstick and changing into a deep purple neglige and thong before slipping her heels back on and making her way to the VIP room first. Pushing the door open there sat a fat, middle-aged man in a grey suit, greying hair combed over to hide the bald patch and sweat patches emerging from under his armpits. She took a deep breath and sauntered into to luscious circular red room. Mirrors circled the room and drapes hung from the ceiling,the centrepiece was the small circular stage which featured a gold covered pole. As she took to the stage she blocked out the the muffled groans from the sweaty man in the corner, instead choosing to imagine it was anyone else. She circled the pole before dropping to her knees and slowly bringing her neglige over her head so her breasts were swinging feely with her movements. Simulating sex she started to gently bounce on her knees, looking him in the eye as she gently took her breasts in her hands, fondling them before rolling onto her back and allowing her long hair to drape off the edge and bringing her legs up the pole, crossing her ankles and showing off her long legs, just waiting for the song to be over.

That was the part of the job she hated. Being on stage you can block out the individuals - the fat businessmen with wives at home, the scrawny teenagers saving up their money to get a glimpse of a naked woman, the old perverts either too decrepit or too numb to it all to even get turned on - she liked the stage, the lights, the freedom and the idea of entrancing that many people at once. At that moment you feel like a goddess, and the ones with money treat you like one. She'd been showered with gifts from admirers - so different to home where she was practically invincible to the opposite sex. As she took her money and moved to the second room she glanced at the clock, she only had 30 minutes before she needed to be back on stage, better make these quick.

...

"Pakkun you sure this is the right place. It's a strip club, I hardly think Hinata's going to be in here..." They were stood outside the great white building in the rain, the huge neon sign lighting up the entire street.  
"I'm telling you this is where her scent leads. Its difficult around here though, there's so many new smells it could be anything-" a clap of thunder interrupted him and the heavens opened even more, Kakashi's silver hair hair plastered to his head. In trying to blend in over the last week he'd completely changed his outfit to a simple white tank top which showed off his large toned arms, a pair of low slung jeans And in place of his headband a bandana covered his eye. He felt ridiculous but soon changed his mind as he noticed how many stolen glances he got as he walked along the streets. He'd been to shops and bars looking for her - mainly bars - and each time he'd noticed how different the women here where. So much skin on show everywhere he looked, he'd not even needed his books since getting here, his mind filled with images of scantily clad girls walking the streets every time he went to sleep.  
"Maybe this isn't a good idea..." He said shifting his weight trying to get the images out of his head "it's a strip club. She won't be here!" The rain continued to hammer down as lightning flashed across the sky. "Ok, I'll go in just to warm up and ask around - just in case. I'll contact you if I need you." Pakkun nodded and vanished with a puff and Kakashi paid the entrance fee and walked into the vast darkened room. Music pumped from every corner as the centre stage was lit up with sumptuous pinks, purples and reds to set the mood. The blonde on the stage currently was putting on a good show grinding herself against the pole, breasts barely contained by the pink bikini top she was was wearing. He felt his jeans twitch in response, so decided to give in, found a booth and ordered a drink. He'd been on the road close to a month now and the realisation that it was now close to two months he'd been without any action hit him. "I think I deserve this" he said reclining into the plush cushions of his booth and resting his hand in the waistband of his jeans.

By the time the blonde had finished his jeans were straining as he shifted again trying to regain some control over his lively member. He heard the PA announce the next act 'here we have the lovely Kiyomi' and as her music started he was entranced by the girl on stage. Her black heels accentuated perfectly toned legs, her ass pert and round, toned abs and breasts contained by a lace halter bra And black leather hot pants. She circled the pole slowly, taking measured steps and swinging her hips with every pace. Launching into a spin she gracefully landed on the floor before rolling onto her back and hanging her black hair over the edge before slowly running her hands over her arms, then her stomach then her breasts... This girl had him entranced, before he knew he was doing his hand slid further into his jeans. Feeling the top of his rigid cock he caught his breath, glancing around he realised it was too dark in the crowd for anyone to see him, so he slid down in his chair until he was practically laying, but made sure he had a good enough view of the stage, then he allowed himself to stroke his entire length before taking hold and gently working his rock hard shaft. His jeans becoming too much of a hinderance now he undid them so he was exposed, the moist air hitting his cock made him gasp again, still staring at the girl on stage. As she continued to twirl round the pole he imagined it was his cock, seeing her bouncing in it, grabbing her hips and forcing her down faster, harder. She cries out in pleasure and claws at his chest. She moves faster and faster... Pumping furiously he comes hard on his top, not even thinking to pull it up. Then suddenly not knowing if the music had drowned him out felt a bit sheepish and quickly did up his jeans and grabbed the napkin from his drink to wipe his top down. 'Hmm, White was a lucky choice...' He thought as he discarded the napkin on the table and took a gulp of his drink. Once he was sure no-one had witnessed his own show he relaxed and was watching just in time to see the end if his mystery girls' dance. As she stood and took a quick bow he sat up in his chair and felt the colour drain from his face. Those eyes, that hair... That was Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting there in the darkened booth he stared at the stage in disbelief. This is the girl who couldn't look anyone in the eye... In fact spent most of her time looking at the ground trying to blend into the background - now she's on stage in front of total strangers wearing next to nothing! But what really played on his mind was how she looked so happy. He'd only seen her smile that much one other time and that was the day that Naruto confirmed he had feelings for her too. But that was also when it started to go wrong.

He looked down as his dirty top, that was in fact something else he couldn't comprehend - when did she get so hot! Remembering what he'd just done watching her, thinking about her on him, made him feel awkward and turned on at the same time. It wasn't like she was the same girl he'd known all those years, she was this new person, a stranger almost. Still, he had a mission to complete and a promise to keep, so doing up his loosened jeans he went in search of the manager.

Glaring at he clock every time she went from room to room she was counting down until the end of the night. She didn't have any more stage time left so now was about when she started to feel the ache of the evenings performances in her muscles. 'Just a couple more then a nice long bath' she smiled softly and gently rubbed her shoulder muscles before taking a deep breath and strutting into her second to last room.

Emerging from her final one half hour later she felt giddy at the prospect of going home and taking off all the fakery and slobbing around with no make-up on, her pyjamas and a big tub of ice cream. Just about to walk into the changing room she heard someone calling her stage name, spinning around to see the manager running towards her with a huge grin.

"Kiyomi, am I glad I caught you! A gentleman just paid an INSANE amount of money to see you in the private room. Now." He stood in front of her shifting from one foot to the other visibly giddy at the sum of his 15% cut of her takings.  
"I've finished for the night, I'm sorry. Just ask him to come back tomorrow..." She said, starting to turn and go through the door to dressing room. As she did the manager grabber her arm and pulled her back towards him, keeping a tight hold and leaning in close to her face. The grin had now gone and was replaced with a snarl. "You do not say no to me" he hissed "especially when there is this much money at stake. Now we've been lenient with you so far as you don't do too badly but you're still not taking as much as the other girls and your place here is on thin ice. Now go and get your pretty little ass in there and make the man happy. And if you say no to anything he wants- you're gone..." As he released her he pushed her towards the door and slapped her backside so hard it was left tingling. Tears started to come to the surface as she walked away. She wasn't going to look back, she knew from the other girls what he could be like and she wasn't going to risk making him more angry.

Before walking through the door she straightened herself up, smoothed down her hair and for the last time that evening took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Looking in she recognised the man sitting before her immediately and at the sight of his silver hair made her knees gave way as she almost fell to the ground. The door clicked behind her and the man flew towards her and caught her before she hit the floor, making sure she was ok before he sat down.

"K-Kakashi. What. What are you doing here... How did you..."

She looked at him in disbelief, feeling her whole world slip away beneath her.

"It's ok Hinata, I'm here to take you home..."

Suddenly she found her footing again at the prospect of being sent back.

"Firstly - my name is not Hinata anymore. I've not been called that for over a year and I'm doing just fine. Secondly what makes you think I need saving? I wasn't kidnapped, I'm here of my own free will. MY own choice. I'm not a damsel in distress that you need to save Kakashi. Im here because I want to be - and without being able to use any of your 'specialist skills' I'd like to see you try and take me back."

Her heart was beating through her chest. This was the first time she had to face someone in authority from the village since she left and even though she'd planned what she was going to say a million times it was still harder than she thought.  
Looking up at him she saw he'd taken a step back now. The old Hinata wouldn't be so bold, she would've just come along quietly, but he realised now that this was always beneath the surface. This is her, just one that no-one ever got to see. Feeling empowered by his sub missal she gathered herself and remembered where she was. She couldn't risk losing what she'd built up here, and if she lost her job here she'd never get another - this guy owned all the big clubs in the city.

"Sit down" she said guiding him to the plush chair that faced the centre stage. "This room has security camera's - for our safety apparently - but if they see you're here paying this much money just to talk to me he's gunna start asking questions. And I can do without questions..." He landed on the seat with a thud and stared blankly at her. "What, err, what exactly are you going to do?" She maintained eye contact as she slowly walked backwards and made her way to the pole in the centre of the room "I'm gunna do exactly what you paid for" she smirked as she backed onto the pole, put her hands behind her and spread her legs out, leaning forward , still keeping eye contact.  
"Is this a good idea...?" Kakashi was squirming in his seat, visibly uncomfortable - although she had no idea he extent of it. Slowly she arched her back and rolled her body back up, flickering her long ebony hair as she did so. "We'll, you're the one that paid for it, and came into the room... In fact came into the strip club in the first place. So you tell me?" She loved the feeling of power of being on the stage, even if it was in front of someone she'd known most of her life. She moved round the pole in slow measured movements, swinging her hips with every step, before sliding down and dropping to the floor. He was just staring, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He couldn't believe how brazen she'd become - or how turned on he was by it all. She began slowly crawling towards him up to the edge of the stage before stopping and sitting back on her heels, allowing her legs to fall slightly open and awarding him a glimpse of what was behind her lacy underwear. Subconsciously he licked his lips and settled back in the chair. The heat in the room was beginning to climb and he could feel himself getting flushed. Sensing this she moved from the stage and sauntered over to him. Standing directly in front of him she leant forward and put her hands on the chair behind him either side of his head, leant down and bought her face in close to his ear. He could feel her breath on his ear and it send shivers down his spine. How could he be enjoying is so much? He let out a muted groan as she moved closer.

"Why Kakashi Sensei, you do seem to be getting into character quite well..."


	4. Chapter 4

"So how did you end up here?" Kakashi asked as he swilled his drink in his glass. Now sitting opposite Hinata in the more normal setting of a bar round the corner from the club, he could see her properly. Her features hardened - only slightly - by the events of the last year. Her hair, rather than drowning her face, framed nicely as she loosely clipped half of it up with a few loose tendrils tumbling either side. Dressed in skinny dark blue jeans, a simple black vest top and heels she could have passed for a supermodel.

As she talked he found himself missing half her answer as he watched her lips move, studying the way the edges of her mouth curled into a small smile when she was relaxed. Her skin looked soft and retained its youth-like complexion, it was easy for him to forget she was the same age as Sakura seeing her in this setting. She looked so at ease, fingers delicately holding her wine glass and occasionally nodding in greeting to people that passed.  
"... So I had no money and no-where to live and one of the girls from the club noticed I had a good body so told me to go and audition. I was so nervous I must have walked out ten times whilst I was waiting but I needed a job and I didn't have any experience of 'the real world' so no-one would employ me..." Her voice washed over his as she spoke, delicate but strong at the same time. He felt himself falling repeatedly only to be caught by her words. He shook his head trying bring himself back to earth - she was pouring her heart out and he wasn't even listening.

"Err, are you ok...?" She asked, stopping mid-sentence. She'd noticed he'd been acting odd since their time at the club. Maybe she was a bit harsh, deliberately playing up and being as sexy as possible just to wind him up. But the more she did it the harder she found it to stop. The sight of him getting so turned on was driving her to try harder. She wanted to see him completely lost in her...

"Oh. Oh no I'm fine sorry, the drink must be going to my head." He put the glass on the bar and turned to face her. "But why did you need to go so far away? I know what happened, but you had everyone there to support-"

She cut him off by gently taking his hand, it sent a shock of electricity through him and made him feel uneasy. Moulding his hand into a fist she cocooned it within her own so she was totally covering it.

"Ok - your hand right now. Can you move it?" He tried to but shook his head. She loosened her hands slightly "how about now" he was able to shake it slightly but his fingers were still trapped in a fist. Slowly she moved her hands away and looked at him."How about now..." He opened his hand and wiggled his fingers. "You see why I had to do it now? The same things that protect you can stop you growing - or even mould you into what they want. Take that away and you have complete control."

She looked down at the floor only briefly before running her fingers through the front of her hair and looking him in the eye. It was almost as if that one demonstration explained everything. She looked so strong yet so fragile at the same time, he started to move his hand up to her cheek but stopped himself midway and ran his hand through his hair, before ruffling it and downing the last of his drink. 'Well this just got a lot more difficult!' He thought before realising he'd not said anything in a while.

"Ok, so that makes more sense." He paused before continuing. "I can't force you to come back, you're right about that. But there are people there who miss you, who really need you back, and would do anything for that to happen. I'll give you a night or two to think before I decide my next move. In the meantime, would you like another drink?" He smiled gently and cocked his head slightly to the side waiting for her answer. He really wanted to bring up Naruto but it was too soon. If she ran it would take months to find her again. She smiled softly and nodded "I'd love another drink thank you."

A few hours - and many drinks - later they were both swapping stories about the old days, and she was catching up with the gossip from since she left. Hearing about everyone left her with a warm feeling inside - possibly helped by the alcohol in her system - but she was also enjoying spending time with Kakashi. Swaying slightly she went to move her leg onto the rung on her stool, mis-judged it and almost slipped. Kakashi moved quickly and caught her before she fell, gently guiding her back onto the seat. They both began giggling like schoolchildren but he didn't let go, just held her arm gently, her skin tingling slightly under his touch.

She remembered how he looked earlier, on the verge of being completely overcome with lust, and how much she'd enjoyed being the one to bring him there. Her lips parted slightly and she tightened her grip on his leg, as he lightly stroked her skin with his finger. No-one dared to move, unsure of where this was going to go but not wanting ruin the moment.

The noise from a fight in the corner of the room bought them back to reality and she looked at the ground before shaking her head and moving her hand back to her side. Her body was pulsating as she looked at him and smiled. "So, err. One more drink? For good luck?" She turned to face the bartender and waved her money in the air.

Kakashi studied her from the side - her profile looking amazing against the lights in the background. He saw the curve of her lips, of her back, of her breasts... Fighting every urge he had he got up. "Just popping to the little boys room" he said before making his way across the club and trying to find the restrooms. After 5 minutes he found them and in the safety of the cubicle leant against the ply board wall and put his head in his hands. 'Come on Kakashi, get a grip. Don't forget why you're here' but the stirring in his jeans made it hard to remember. He rubbed his forehead and stood up, relieved himself then stood in front of the mirror. He ran his hands in the cold water and splashed some over his face. 'Ok, you can't trust yourself. Make your excuses and leave. This is too wrong. What would Naruto do if he knew...?' He took a deep breath and left the restroom to see Hinata wandering down the corridor towards him. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Swaying slightly she threw her hands in the air in mock anger. "You left me at the bar alone for AGES! Do you know how many other men I needed to fight off? You know all this doesn't go unnoticed" she waved her hand up and down her body and popped her hand on her hip striking a pose before giggling and standing straight again. She smirked and stared at him waiting for an answer.  
"Well they could be better signposted..." He answer shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway I better go, it's been a long day and..."  
"NO! Come on, come and dance. At least one song, you did almost get me fired" she grabbed his hand and started to lead him back to the dance floor but he pulled back on her in protest and she sprang back towards him. "No Hinata, I really need to go. This- well it's - it's awkward-"

He was interrupted by her placing her finger softly on his lips. "I told you my name's not that anymore..." Her face was inches from his, eyes were soft and face flushed. Kakashi moved his hand to her face and pulled her closer, their lips millimetres apart. Electricity passed between them as they both waited on the edge of something, like a firework set to explode but neither of them wanting to set it alight. Their breathing was heavy but matched in tempo, their chests moving in unison as they felt the heat from each other's bodies, then he felt her soft lips on his.

Gently at first, then with more urgency. She moved her hands to his hair and he reciprocated pulling her closer, the desperation obvious from them both. She manoeuvred herself against the wall and he pushed against her, pinning her and bringing her leg up so he could take hold of her pert butt he'd been perving over all evening. He grabbed it firmly and she moaned gently into his mouth. "Oh god Kakashi..." Hearing her purr his name drove him crazy, he moved his hand to slide down her jeans gently cupping her womanhood through her panties. He could feel her getting damp already, so he gently teased her clit through the soft fabric. She softly kissed down his neck before burying her head into his shoulder, biting the fabric of his top to stifle her growing moans. He sped up his movements as her knees began to buckle. She pushed back against the wall to support herself as his spare hand snaked its way up her top, into her lacy bra and exposed her hardened nipple before teasing it. "Oh fuck, oh fuck" she drawled as he kept playing with her and she felt the tension growing in her stomach. "This is for earlier" he slurred nuzzling on her ear before nipping at it with his teeth. Hearing his heavy breathing and feeling his rock hard cock through his jeans was almost enough to send her over the edge. "Come on baby, stop holding back" he pushed himself closer to her so she could feel him throbbing, all she wanted was for him to be inside her. The thought if him sliding between her legs left her weak, and about to go over the edge...

"Hey. You two. What do you think you're playing at, this isn't that sort of club. Now fuck off and get a room" They both turned to face the doorman standing down the other end of the corridor shining his flashlight on them. Sheepishly they both moved apart and she straightened herself up as they mumbled an apology. Kakashi's hair was mussed up and his back already covered in red marks from her nails. There was no way she could leave this here.

"So, you sorted out a place to stay yet?


	5. Chapter 5

She grabbed fistfuls of the sheet as she buried her face into the bed to try and mute the sounds escaping her mouth. It was like she lost control of every aspect of her being as she felt him behind her.

The taxi ride home provided her with a a taster of what was to come as he gently rubbed her through her jeans when she was trying to direct the driver, she then repaid the favour by whispering everything she had planned for him in his ear as he tried to sign in to the apartment complex with the security desk. By the time they fell in through the door they'd both lost their tops and the jeans were heading the same direction. They only noticed the picture had fallen off the wall when it hit the ground with a loud smash and sent glass showering over the floor. Hinata gave it a brief glance before grabbing Kakashi's hand, leading him to the bed and pushing him down on it before slowly crawling towards him. He watched her every more like a hawk, he loved how gracefully she moved even now. When on top of him she sat up, took his hands and placed them above his head, loosely holding them there with one hand and exploring his torso with the other. She ran her free hand over his muscular body, lingering over the pale scars that littered his chest and arms. The mystery of them combined with the thought of him in battle only served to turn her on more. The way he took control on the field, was so sure in all his movements and so commanding of those around him - the thought of being commanded like that now stirred her insides into a frenzy.  
She worked her way down until she got to the band of his underwear, hooking her thumbs just under she toyed with it looking him in the eye and biting her lip. She'd been teasing him all night now all she wanted was to taste him, to feel him deep inside her.  
He was already rock hard - the thin material wouldn't be able to hide that - nor could it hide the dark shadow of pre-cum that had gathered on the tip before being soaked up. The air was thick with lust and anticipation, unable to wait anymore she ripped his boxers down and took him in her hand. He gasped as she gently started working his shaft, letting go of his hands now she slowly moved down and held her mouth just over the tip of his cock, feeling the warm, moist air on his most sensitive part he almost lost it.  
"Oh fuck I want you so bad" Kakashi groaned through gritted teeth as he tried to stop it all ending there. Hinata smirked as she looked up at him and gently ran the tip of her tongue over the head before taking his entire length in her mouth. "Oh shit" he gasped as the sensation made his whole body jolt, he settled down and ran one hand through his hair and the other he placed on her head as she began to build up a steady pace. Something made her want to take him deeper, wanting more of him with every movement, pushing deeper until every thrust made her gag but she couldn't stop. Some carnal desire had now taken over and it seemed everything she wanted at this moment was to please him. She glanced up and saw his face flushed - either with pleasure or alcohol - and his spare hand was over his eyes. He was groaning softly with every move she made, a base animal noise that made her grow wetter by the minute. Looking down and seeing her so eager to please brought back his fantasy from that morning, the look of her on the pole, all those eyes wanting her, desperate for her, and she was there lapping at his cock, with that perfect ass bobbing in the air with every move.  
"I need to fuck you. Hard. Now" he growled as he sat up and pulled her up to him before kissing her hard and pulling her panties down to her knees. His tongue played with hers as he began exploring with his fingers. Gently opening her up he felt how wet she was, he kissed her harder before slipping his fingers in and using his thumb to rub her clit. She began to match all his movements, moaning into his mouth and clawing at his back, she felt her insides get tighter and her whole body grew hotter as he kept moving steadily, rubbing her in little circles. Her breathing got faster and she could feel herself on the edge. He stopped kissing her and moved up to her ear, "Cum for me. Cum for me then I promise I'll fuck you so hard..." He started moving faster as he nibbled on her ear, she felt her muscles getting tighter as she finally fell over the edge.  
"Good girl" he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek and replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock before taking her hips and moving her body rhythmically up and down on top of him. "I need you, please..." She whispered, their skin was damp with sweat, Kakashi's hair was clinging to his face as he moved her down onto him harder. The desperation from them was obvious, they both needed each other wholly at that moment and each wanted to give it. Picking her up he placed her on all fours on the edge of the bed, he stood and entered her from behind, one hand grabbing at the ass he'd been admiring all day, slamming into her with harder and harder. Looking out the window he could see the city below them, he could see them but they were too high to be seen themselves. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up, the slight jolt of pain was immediately forgotten as he took control of her and used this as leverage to move into her deeper and harder. As her fingers clawed at the sheets she cried out as she came again "oh...Kakashi..." Hearing her cry out his name like that pushed him to the brink, he pushed into her hard, felt her body resist as she reached her limit before withdrawing and covering her back and ass with a loud groan. As they both collapsed on the bed trying to catch their breath he reached over and placed a light kiss on her shoulder which left her skin tingling. "You, eh, want me to go get you a towel or something..." She smiled and shook her head. "No it's fine, I wanted to take a shower quickly anyway, I worked up a bit of a sweat there" she stood and moved towards the bathroom before looking over her shoulder. "Feel like joining me?"


	6. Chapter 6

The sun streamed in through the window directly onto Kakashi's face as the noise from the traffic below filled the room - he'd been awake for 20 minutes now and there was no way he was getting back to sleep. His head was pounding and mouth was dry and then there was his other issue. He'd actually had sex with Hinata. Drunken, amazing, animalistic sex with the person he was meant to encouraging to come back to the village. In his one day there he'd probably succeeded in convincing her to stay here instead of return, it was a huge mistake. But despite that, as he looked at her sprawled across half the bed having stolen all the cover during the night he was filled with - something - and this was only making it harder for him to do what he was sent to do. It would be so easy just to secure her and take her back to the village now but there were a number of reasons this wouldn't work. She'd only leave again, probably as soon as she got back, if she didn't choose to return; he had sex with her and he had a raging hangover. What was he meant to do? He ran his fingers through his now matted hair and slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Once the room stopped spinning he stood and moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Somehow he'd found his underwear after the episode in the shower and now was very grateful that he had. The massive windows that overlooked the city below were beautiful but although no-one could see in you still felt exposed. Once his head had stopped pounding quite so much he went to go and try get a bit more sleep when he heard a crunch underfoot, looking down he saw the picture that had come off the wall the night before. It was a small photo in a simple brown wooden frame of Hinata and Naruto, it looked like it had been taken years ago as he was grinning away oblivious to her standing in the background as red as can be. How can she claim to have moved away from all this but still keep such an old picture like this in plain sight? Kakashi sighed as he thought back to that time and when it all began to go so wrong.

It seemed like Hinata had been infatuated with Naruto all her life and what started as a schoolgirl crush eventually blossomed into love . It was a running joke in the village, everyone knew how she felt apart from the object of her affection who would just carry on as normal every time she passed out at his feet. But as the years passed and Hinata blossomed into the woman she became, Naruto stopped being so oblivious to it all, especially when others started sniffing around. Kiba always tried to play it cool but it was obvious that he'd started seeing her as more than a team-mate - so when Naruto heard he was going to ask her on a date he had stop him, with both of them racing to get to her first, although it was obvious who she would choose. They were soon inseparable and started dating officially, and this was where the problems began.

"Kakashi?" Hinata was sitting in bed, squinting her eyes against the morning light as she rubbed her aching head. "I'm so sorry but can you please get me a glass of water or something I think my head's going to explode!" He nodded and brought over a glass of water and sat in the end of the bed. "Where did you find that?" She asked, nodding at the picture still in his hand. "Oh - it fell of the wall last night when we got in... I cleaned up most of the glass but it's going to need a new frame" he handed it over to her and watched how her face changed as she gazed at it. "I just need to ask, if you're so desperate to escape your past why do you have pictures of him around?" She looked up at him obviously taken back by his question, but took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. "This photo was taken years before we got together. And this is the only one of the two of us I've kept you know why? It's a reminder of the good times, of the times before everything got so fucked up I had to leave, and a reminder of why I can go back. When that was taken I still had all my dreams about getting married, getting a house together, having a little family... That was all they were - dreams - but because of that no-one could take them away. Then when I thought they came true.. So that is why I keep it. To remind me that dreams don't come true so live for today and move on from yesterday. That explain it for you?" She tilted her head to one side as she asked and stared at him blankly, making him feel bad for asking.  
"So. Do you have anything for breakfast here, or shall I'm leave you to your morning?" He asked with a slight cocky smile on the corner of his lips, forcing her to shake her head so her hair fell and framed her face once again and her lips to crack a smile themselves. "I'll go and make something, I suppose it's the least I can do to repay you for last night." He felt his cock stir at the thought of the night before and the look of complete abandonment on her face as he fucked her in the shower, but since the Naruto conversation it just felt wrong. He looked at her as she moved with ease around the kitchen, she moved so delicately it was as if her feet didn't even touch the floor. Her skin was pale and pretty much flawless , still glowing with youth and in stark contrast to his darker, battle worn garb. If he had met her in any other circumstance he'd more than likely have fallen at her feet professing his love - looking at her now you'd have to be blind not to - but this was the hand he'd been given and she was his mission.

Once breakfast had finished and the hangover subsided Kakashi agreed to give her the afternoon alone to think. "Ok, so you know where you're going. Don't get lost or end up in the rough side of town? You know where I'll be if you get bored, I should finish at a decent time tonight... But obviously you're giving me the day to decide so it's fine" she trailed off the end of the sentence and looked to the floor. Kakashi gently took hold of her chin and lifted her face to meet his, then stroked her cheek just the once before moving away. "Only you can decide what you want and I can't force you, you need to be sure" Hinata reached up and placed a soft peck on his cheek as a gesture of thanks but found it hard to move away, instead lingering millimetres from his face. Her skin tingled as she moved to face him, not stepping away at all, she could feel his breath on her skin and all she wanted was to be one with him again and it was obvious he felt the same way. Her lips brushed against his and almost felt a bolt of electricity between them as her breathing started to speed up. He moved forward and placed his lips on hers with the same desperation from the night before only more tender now. He ran his hands up her back and pulled her closer holding her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. The buzzer interrupted the moment as they stood back from one another and made a hasty farewell before he closed the door behind him and she sank to the floor. "Oh shit, what am I doing?" She thought as she held her head in her hands. A few moments later the doorbell went again, she stood and straightened her clothes, what if he'd come back? Could she really say no if it came to it again? She pulled open the door to find him standing on her doorstep but not with the expression she expected.

"Guess who I bumped into on the stairs?" He asked before the figure stepped from the shadows behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kiba!" She squealed as she lurched forward and threw her arms around his neck. She knew Kakashi would have questions but she felt so confused herself it was nice to see a friendly face. "Nice to see you too" came the muffled reply of her old friend "but would you mind giving me some air..." She released her arms from his neck and stood back to register the confusion on Kakashi's face and the apprehension on Kiba's. She shrugged and gestured them both indoors, knowing that each had a million questions. She slowly closed the door behind her and let her hand linger on the doorknob before turning to face the two of them. Taking a deep breath she looked from on to the other.

"Right. So. Kiba was sent a while ago and he found me, I begged him to to stay quiet and threatened that if he did tell anyone where I was I'd move again, but this time somewhere no one would ever find me. And then turns out as Kiba kept quiet my parents got Kakashi to come and find me and he's currently making me decide if I stay here or go back. So... Yeah..."

She stood there, arms hanging to her side looking from one to the other. She bit her lip nervously as no-one said anything and looked down as she twiddled her fingers. What felt like an age later she heard Kakshi clear his throat, she glanced up and saw him turn to Kiba. "What were you thinking? An official mission and you just decided to pretend that nothing happened? You lied, had her parents worried for months and then the waste of all the other teams' time that were sent out-" Hinata placed her hand on Kiba's shoulder and raised the other to stop Kakashi mid sentence.

"Do NOT talk to him like that. What was he meant to do exactly? He did a better job of convincing me to come home then you've done so far. He saw how I was not ready to face anyone back home. I convinced him that I may come back when I'm ready one day, but if my parents or anyone knew where I was they'd keep coming for me so I'd move again and again. At least this way someone knew where I was, were able to keep an eye on me and know that I'm safe and that way I was able to return when I want." She looked at Kakashi with a steely gaze, ready to leap to Kiba's defence should he try and reprimand him any further, but he just shrugged his shoulders and dropped onto the seat behind him.

The truth was Hintata was a mess when Kiba first found her. Not having found her job at the club yet she was living in a tiny room above a launderette as she left with practically nothing. The windows were always covered with the shop signs and the humidity from the dryers below made the air hot and thick. This was part of the reason she fell in love with her new apartment - the huge windows filled the rooms with light and the open plan made her feel free. At this point she'd been strong enough to leave, but that had taken everything she had, she just sat in her dark room and cried for hours. When Kiba knocked on the door she didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or strangle him, instead she staggered back and fell over a chair landing in a heap on the floor. Sitting there the shock subsided and then, for the first time in almost as long as she could remember, she smiled. Then slowly began to laugh - small and low at first changing into a loud belly laugh.

He didn't mention returning to the village for a day or so, not until he knew she could handle talking about it. Sitting in a coffee shop he placed his hands over hers and smiled. "So you know we all kinda miss you now. And it's a bit boring without you, and Shino just seems to be getting weirder by the day..." She looked down at the table and slowly shook her head. "I just can't" she whispered, her hair covering her face. He left it another day or so before asking again, then asked every day before he really had to leave a week later.

When he had to leave they agreed he'd come back in a month to check on how she was and see if she was ready to return. He stood in the door to her room, took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes "I just want you to be happy. You had the strength the leave, to come here and start a new life. Don't underestimate yourself." And he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before turning and leaving. The room felt more empty than ever now he'd gone and she craved company to fill the void he'd left. So she went out, and that was the night she heard about the job at the club and the moment her life here turned a corner.

When he came back a month later he got the note she'd left for him in the launderette with her new address and as she threw her new door open to him she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, hanging there slowly squeezing the air out of him. When she stood back he hardly recognised her, standing tall, hair back from her face looking elegant, confident and happy. During his monthly visits it began to get harder to suggest coming home as she seemed happier every time he went.

A few months later sitting in her place she grew curious, "how do you keep managing to leave but no-one notices you're gone?" In between stuffing his face with food he mumbled "Akamaru" before continuing to eat. She giggled then stood and moved to the open window, letting the warm breeze caress her skin and ruffle her hair, she turned back to him and smiled again. "Do you really need to go soon? I feel so lonely when you leave." He stopped eating and put his chopsticks down, "yup" he said swallowing the last of his food and standing to go and join her buy the window. She reached out and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms round his waist and burying her face into his chest. He stood and stroked her hair gently, just enough to comfort her. "You know where I am. I'll always keep coming back in the hope of bringing you back with me one day. Dammit I actually miss having you around. I mean, I've got no-one else to wind up with you gone..." He smirked and placed his chin on the top of her head. "But I want you to be happy, so if that means me coming back every month for the rest of my life then fine." She squeezed him tight as she could, and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

She stared at the two remaining links to her past both there side by side and despite herself she smiled, catching Kakashi's eye as she did so. "And what's so funny?" He asked, failing to see the funny side. She shook her head, still smiling to herself as she answered "well, it's just a really strange situation. Isn't it?" He looked at her with a bemused expression, but to be fair she did have a point. He drew a breath and made his way to the door "my offer still stands, take this afternoon to think and I'll see you tomorrow. Kiba, I think you should come with me. She needs to be alone."

She stood and looked at Kiba, then Kakashi, then back to Kiba. She tried to gesture that he should stay but he started moving to the door mouthing 'sorry' as he did. As the door closed behind them she was left again in total silence and it was times like this that she missed being home

* * *

Sorry for the delay in writing this one, I had loads of studies after the holidays and I ended up re-writing this chapter like a million times before publishing! Hope it's ok, although I'm really not sure where to take the Kiba thing yet as I like the Kakashi thing... Eek! But either way, it's going to hot up in the next few chapters and all will be answered promise. :)

Also I'm probably about halfway through(ish) so I just wanted so say a few thank you's to every everyone who's read, followed and favorited! Also your comments are so lovely and really make me want to get more out faster! i just want to thank **YungHime** who's been reviewing so kindly since the beginning. So massive thanks you's! :D Also **xXYour DoomXx** he didn't have his mask on in the club, I thought his eye was more if a give-away in this town! Also to **agustine, Seraphina Dragon, ayameddina **and **Lucyole** thank you for your comments!

hopefully a writing filled filled weekend so fingers crossed not too long to wait!

so - back to the story!


	8. Chapter 8

The club was the last place she wanted to be right now, her head was swimming as she ran through all the options. Was her life here nearing the end? Kakashi wouldn't lie about not finding her like Kiba did, and if her parents knew then they'd probably come themselves or even worse - Naruto could turn up on her doorstep. Butterflies still fluttered inside her when she thought of him, but that was always quickly followed by anger every time.

The PA needed to call her name twice before she realised she was due on stage, and walking the stairs she found herself recalling the night before. She imagined Kakashi out in the darkened audience, watching as she teased him until he couldn't wait to be in her, so he sneaks into the changing rooms and bends her over the dressing table. She felt a pulse in her panties at the thought of him commanding her again as she took to the pole, and for the first time she felt herself getting turned whilst she danced. She pictured it was just him in the room as she ran her fingers lightly over her skin bringing her out in goose pimples, she stroked her stomach and pulled at the elastic of her black lace panties as she took to a delicate spin to the floor, the metallic coldness of the pole bringing unknown sensations against her warm, moist skin. There she laid, hips pushed in the air as her breasts went with gravity and almost fell out of her low balconette bra, exposing a nipple to the cool air from the air-con. She gasped and writhed on the stage, almost forgetting where she was as her hand wandered south before gathering her thoughts and sweeping back onto her feet and finishing her routine.

Leaving the stage she noticed the slickness between her legs - and the huge list of requests for private dances. All she wanted to do was get out of here and sort out this over-whelming surge of lust. Although she did have to admit it was good for business.

By the time she'd let he 12th room the feeling was starting to subside - turned off by fat, sweaty, middle aged businessmen offering her the world for just one night. As she'd had so many private dances she'd missed her second turn in the pole, but for once she was glad as it meant no more requests and an early night to mull things over. She slipped a loose dress over her undies and pulled on a pair of knee highs, scrapped her hair back and grabbed her bag. She'd never been scared of walking the city alone at night as she knew she could handle herself, but tonight she felt on edge like she was being watched. She left the club by the stage door and started to make her way down the dim alley that lead to the main road. The dark car park that backed onto it was separated by a flimsy chain fence that failed to stop the breeze that was picking up. She pulled her scarf tighter round her neck and picked up her pace, moving to the bright lights of the main road faster and faster as she heard a noise behind her, and before she knew it she was held tight with a blade to her neck.

"You've been here too long. Your reaction time's getting sloppy" she instantly relaxed as she recognised Kakashi's voice as he whispered in her ear, expecting him to let her go and reprimand her for not being more aware of her surroundings. Instead he kept her held tight, but manoeuvred his free hand down and slowly hitched up the hem of her skirt inch by agonising inch. She felt her breathing become shallow as she waited anxiously to see what he was going to do, hoping that he was just teasing her here then would go back to hers and repeat the night before. Instead he stood in the middle if the alley, holding her tight, and softly ran his fingers over the opening to her womanhood, feeling the slickness that had quickly build up again. She gasped as her knees almost gave way at the sensations she'd been imagining all evening, and now he was behind her keeping her his sexy hostage. He slipped 2 fingers into the slit and drew them out, lifting them to his face to examine the slickness that now covered them. "You think you can dance like that and get way with it?" He growled as he lifted the fingers to his lips and gently sucked at them before returning them to their rightful place. He worked them in and out rhythmically as all Hinata could do was push helplessly back against him in time with his movements. She could feel how hard he was already behind her and hoped it wouldn't be long before he'd let her go and they could go home. Her face was flush and her thighs wet as he continued to move at the same speed, she could feel something building inside her already and she pleaded with him to move a bit faster to help her reach it, but he just carried on again the same steady speed, the regularity somehow driving her wild. She could hear his breathing get faster as he stared pushing back against her. Just feeling him that hard, that close - she needed him now.

"Please, can we just get a cab now and go back to mine, I'm so desperate for you...?" She whimpered but he shook his head. "We aren't going anywhere. If you want me that badly then you'll have me here or nowhere." Shocked she tried to turn and reason with him but he had her trapped, and as he kept working his fingers she lost of sense of thought as she felt herself slipping towards the edge. "But this is outside my work, people-" he interrupted her by pushing in deeper and she moaned out loud into the cool night air. She pushed back against him and rubbed against his throbbing cock, he took this as a sign and picked her up and pressed her against the wall. She could feel the chill of the bricks on her breasts through the thin dress material as Kakashi hitched up her skirt from behind, letting her panties drop to her knees. She felt so exposed as the cool night air caressed her bare skin, but that was only for a few moments as in a flash she felt him enter her and fill her completely as he thrust uncontrolled into her. She placed her hands on the wall and turned her head to the side to prevent any injury as he rammed into her again and again. The depraved nature of the whole encounter just turned her on more and with every thrust she felt herself grow hotter, the sounds of street just metres away mingled with the gutteral moans from behind her, and she soon found herself unable to control it as she moaned out loud again "oh Kakashi. Oh FUCK you feel good." He grabbed a handful of her ass as he pushed harder and harder, before he moved his hand round to rub her clit. It was almost painful but she wanted more, she wanted all of him. "I'm so close, I need you please" she cried out as she could feel herself standing on the crest of the wave, he moved his hands to her hips and forced her body back onto him, pushing so deep inside he almost came in an instant. "Come on baby, do it with me" he growled into her ear as he pushed in deep again, and again, and again until she she screamed out and her knees buckled, and as he pushed into her for the final time as she felt his cock spasm inside her.

Both trying to catch their breath he placed a soft kiss on her sweat beaded neck that sent shivers down her before he stood back and she heard him pulling his jeans up. Still lost in the hazy afterglow she realised she was still exposed to the world, she pulled her dress down and turned to face him, only to find he was gone and she was once again in the alley alone,


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell was that all about" she said out loud as she closed her apartment door behind her. She looked down at her elbows, which were now red raw from the wall in the alley, and touched them tentatively, wincing as she did so. Why was he there? What bought it on? And why couldn't she say no? She held her head in her hands hoping for some clarity but with only more questions surfacing instead she walked to the kitchen, poured a large shot of Saki and knocked it back in one. She felt the burn all the way to her stomach as she poured another, hoping the haze of alcohol would make everything clearer.

What was happening? She never felt anything like this for him in the village, he as just Naruto's Sensei. Or was that why? All she could see back then WAS Naruto, blinkered to everyone else maybe she'd never allowed herself to feel for anyone else? Argh! She slammed the glass on the counter and threw herself on the sofa. The room was beginning to spin now as she placed her hands either side of her on the cushion to steady herself. "Ok - so you obviously feel something for Kakashi or else or else you wouldn't be sitting here so confused." She said out loud "and slightly drunk. But what do you feel?" She threw her head back against the headrest and tried to think, but the alcohol fog was getting thicker. She needed Kiba here to talk things through. Where did he go anyway?

"Do I only have feelings for him because he's a link to the past, to Naruto? Or so is now that I've left the village that feelings that were under the surface can come to light...?" She thought about how she felt on the stage earlier, about how she felt when he was behind her, and how she felt when she woke up that morning and saw him standing in her room - all those times she felt happy, content, wanted. But it had only been just over 24 hours! It was crazy! Also he was going back to the village in 2 days latest and she wasn't going back with him - was she? It had only been a day but already she didn't like the thought of never seeing him again. She thought back to before she left, how did she feel about him then? She appreciated him in battle, he was a formidable foe and a good tactician. She always felt safe with him about. She could see he had a good body - but they all did. She could never really see his face as it was always covered with that mask, maybe that was it. Seeing his face properly for the first time...? She stood up and went to pour another shot. "Grasping at straws now Hin-" she stopped herself mid sentence as she realised that was the first time since she'd re-invented herself that she was going to use her real name. "Dammit" she said, knocking back another shot.

The other side of town Kakashi was roaming the streets. He didn't even know why he went to her club that evening, it may have been born out of a desire to check up on her,but then why meet her after. "That came out of nowhere" he mumbled as he thought back to how he ended up in the alley. He was just going to scare her for a joke, make her take more precautions when she was out and about, but when he had hold of her and how helpless she was in his grasp he just couldn't stop. Somehow being around her he lost control of himself, almost like watching his actions from someone else's eyes. Surely if she didn't want to she would have said no. He didn't take advantage - did he? The night before they'd both been drunk, one thing led to another but tonight, that was just pure lust. Thinking about it he felt a stir in his jeans, so tried to focus on something else.

He was meant to leave her alone to decide what she was going to do, that was why he sent Kiba home in the first place, wasn't it. Damn why does everything bring up more questions?! He tried to empty his mind by walking, although he had no idea where he was going. That was until he ended up outside Hinata's apartment, where inside she was dreaming about the village, and why she ended up leaving.


End file.
